The Ultimate Holy War
by tsugumi kohina
Summary: Hades is gone. Artemis is defeated. Everything should've been peaceful. However, a new Holy War is starting. Old enemies are coming back, and they were stronger than ever now that they have revived...First chapter starring Kiki.
1. Chapter 1: Athena's Deal

Hi! This is one of my first fics so please review when you're done with it ^0^ But most importantly,enjoy the story!

Disclaimer**:** I don't own Saint Seiya,Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation.

Setting: **Three months after the battle with Artemis.**

_**~Chapter 1: Athena's Deal ~**_

He stood quietly,not moving an inch for the past few hours. His short fringe covered his eyes,but anyone could see that he had been crying. "Kiki,"a voice called. The red-haired boy turned,and saw a slim,red-haired woman wearing a mask covering her face.

"Good afternoon,Marin-san," the boy greeted politely,forcing himself to smile.

Marin sighed. "Kiki,it's been two hours and you haven't eaten for the past few days. You should return to the Aries Temple right now."

Kiki turned back to look at the enormous statue. The enormous rock statue of the gold saints' souls.

Marin sighed some more. "Look,Kiki,I know that you are upset of your master's death but look up to the bright side. The Holy War is over. Your master Mu and the rest of the gold saints didn't die for nothing. They were true warriors,that sacrificed in battle."

For a brief moment neither of them said anything. But then Kiki smiled faintly.

"You're right,Marin-san. I'm sorry for making you worry so much," the little boy said.

The silver saint nodded. "Come now. You're the next Aries gold saint,aren't you? You need to have some training."

Kiki glanced back to have one last look at the statue,then ran over to Marin and they both walked towards the Twelve Temples.

_**Saint Seiya~**_

That night Kiki slumped into his bed. The training was tough. When he was still with Mu he had received basic training on combat skills and telekinesis, so he did a more advanced one these days, which leads to much exhaustion.

When he was about to close his eyes,he felt something. Two cosmos,without doubt. But whose? One belonged to Athena,he was sure of that. But the other one...it felt strangely familiar...it felt like it belonged to Thanatos last time he and Jabu's team encountered while protecting Seika. However,this cosmo was slightly different. It was calmer,yet more powerful. Neverthless it had the same death aura. Could it be...?

The little boy jumped out of bed and rushed outside. The moon shone brightly. The stars twinkled and glowed. The faint breeze caressed his hair. Kiki ran where he thought the cosmo was at it's strongest. Much to his surprise, it led him to the Colisseum,where the statued gold saints were. He saw two figures talking underneath,and decided to investigate. He hid behind a huge boulder and listened.

"Yes,I know,Hades," a woman's voice said. It was obviously Athena. Did she just say Hades? What was she planning with the King of the Underworld? But now Kiki knew the owner of the mysterious cosmo. It was Hades, just as he expected. No wonder he had the same death aura as Thanatos. Both were gods of death.

"So do you agree with this deal? I revive your gold saints,and you help me in defeating the enemy," Hades said.

"Your enemy is my enemy as well,Hades," Athena stated, "I cannot let the humans get killed because of them,therefore I will assist you."

"So be it. By dawn your gold saints will be revived,and when the time comes we shall fight them."

Kiki couldn't believe his ears. Wait a minute...Hades? _That's_ Hades? But how? He's gone. His body is destroyed. So how...? And that enemy he was talking about. Who are they? "-and when the time comes we shall fight them," he said. He said the word _them _as if they were the biggest threat on Earth.

"Agreed," Kiki heard Athena say. As soon as she said it,Hades's body turned into black mist,and disappeared.

"Kiki,I know you're there," Athena said without turning her back.

Kiki blinked, and jumped out of his hiding spot before running over to her. "I'm sorry,Saori-san," Kiki said apologetically, "I didn't mean to spy ."

Saori turned and smiled. "It's okay."

"Hades," Kiki started, "why is he still alive? What are my Lady and him agreeing on? Who's the enemy? What's going to happen? Athena,are you planning to revive the gold saints?"

Saori sighed. "Yes. We had a deal. He would revive the gold saints,and we shall help him in the next Holy War." _The Next Holy War. _Kiki didn't like the sound of that.

"A new war is coming," Athena continued, "I need any possible help I can get. After Hades' defeat and Artemis' war, Zeus thought that they should be revived again and claimed that there will be no more war among the Olympians. However,we had a bigger problem. The Titans are returning. As you know,Kiki,the gods weren't the only ones that have immortality. The Titans do as well. When the gold saints defeated them seven years ago,they weren't really dead. They were injured,of course,but not dead. All this time they were resting *at the depths of Tartarus while storing and gathering more power for their next rise on Earth."

Kiki gulped. "And so NOW they're returning? THAT'S the Holy War you and Hades have been talking about?"

Athena nodded miserably. "The Titans didn't only attack Earth,but they invade the Underworld and Olympus as well. Obviously Hades didn't like it, and we, along with Poseidon, plan to destroy them once and for all."

"Poseidon was also revived?"

"Yes."

"What about the other gods? Do they help?"

Athena sighed...again. "Enough questions for now,Kiki. You need to go back and rest. I will go and tell Marin to gather all of the saints to assemble in the Pope's Hall at seven o'clock sharp tomorrow will discuss this further then."

Kiki hesitated. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to hear more. But then it was an order from Athena,and she wasn't in a good mood, so it would be wise to obey. He gazed at the statue.

"Right away,Saori-san," Kiki said,bowing his head. He was one of the few who could call Athena "Saori-san".

Athena smiled. "Thank you,Kiki. Try not to worry about this too much. Now go. I hope you haven't forgotten that it's still nightime."

Kiki chuckled,and bowed once more before leaving for the Aries Temple.

_**Saint Seiya~**_

The next morning...

"WAAAAAAH!" Kiki screamed and fell out of bed. "Strange dream," he thought. Well indeed it really WAS a strange dream. Athena making deals with Hades. Hah. Even if the world flipped up-side-down it would never happen.

Kiki got up and took a bath. After dressing,he headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast. Just as he was about to enter, he stopped dead.

Inside,preparing breakfast,was none other than his own master,the true Aries gold saint...who had died destroying the Wailing Wall.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked several times to make sure that it wasn't an illusion, but when he focused his eyes again,his master was still there.

"...Mu-sama...?" he said softly. Then he remembered the conversation he had with Athena yesterday. Hades. Holy War.**The Ressurection. **Everything. His eyes heated. Guess it wasn't a dream after all.

Mu noticed him standing in the doorway, and smiled the warm smile Kiki had missed for a long time.

"MU-SAMAAAAA!" Kiki burst into tears,and hugged the gold saint.

For a moment there was a shocked expression on the Aries' face,but then his eyes softened. "I missed you,Kiki," Mu said softly,warmth in his voice. Hearing that,Kiki cried even more. "You're alive...! I missed you too!"

Just then the door opened,and a tall man came in. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but Marin-san said I should call you. It was almost seven and you were the only one who haven't arrived in the Pope's Hall,Mu."

"ALDEBARAAAN!" Kiki beamed,and tackled the giant with a hug.

"HAHAHA! Nice to see you,kid!" Aldebaran laughed.

Mu smiled. It was nice to be able to laugh again after a long time being sealed when you died. BUT. They were not revived to have fun. They were not revived to relax. They were revived because another war is coming. He didn't know what was going on,but it sure wasn't anything pleasant...

**~END OF FIRST CHAPTER~**

**A/N: *** "at the depths of Tartarus" is taken from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.


	2. Chapter 2: Fourteen Gold Saints Reunited

**Just wanna say thank you for all of those who had given reviews for the last chapter^^: Special Thanks to AsraStar, Tsukiakari no Astraea, and Fantasy-Magician.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saint Seiya,Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation.

_**~Chapter 2: Fourteen Gold Saints Reunited~**_

Mu donned his gold cloth,and together with Aldebaran and Kiki,marched up the stairs leading to the Pope's Temple. All Twelve Temples were empty. It really seemed that all of the gold saints had attended the meeting.

"Who do you think the enemy is this time?" Aldebaran suddenly asked, still running up.

"I don't know..." Mu answered, "but they say our enemy's quite strong."

Kiki didn't react. He knew who were their opponents. He knew what was going on,but he felt the urge not to tell his master. Somehow it felt best to let him know only when Athena tells him herself.

"Kiki?" Mu called,deep concern in his eyes.

Kiki snapped out of his thoughts. "It's nothing,Mu-sama..."

Mu didn't look to convinced. However,he stayed silent. When finally they arrived in the Pope's Hall, the meeting was just about to start.

"Is everyone here?" Athena asked.

There were several nods for an answer.

The goddess took a deep breath. "I'm sure everyone knew that there is an upcoming Holy War," she started, "and in this one,all available saints are going to participate."

"All _available _saints?" Aiolia asked,and immediately regretted asking that particular question when he realized that Athena was trying not to talk about her bronze five. The goddess' face darkened.

"Yes..." she said,her voice trembling, "Se...Seiya and the others will not be joining this battle. Seiya,he...still lost his memory...as for Ikki, Shun, Shiryu and Hyoga..."

Camus flinched hearing his student's name. The Aquarius never saw him again after the Wailing Wall incident, and he hoped the Cygnus was okay. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

"They suffered major injuries... also a third-stage coma," Athena continued, "...so...this battle relies only on you. Our enemies this time was beyond your previous ones. They are...the Titans...who as we speak, are gaining more and more power to take over our world-"

"What? B...but...we killed them right?" Shura bursted, "it was...seven years ago,when we were still about fourteen..."

Athena sighed. "I think _killed _is not the appropiate word to describe the Titans. They were _defeated, _yes, but they did not die...no...they CANNOT die...they are immortal."

Shaina's face turned pale. "But...Athena...th...that means...even if we defeat them this time, they would rise over and over again, right? Does that mean we can't win,no matter what?"

Silence.

"...Yes..." Athena finally said, "which is why we will be fighting alongside Hades' spectres, also Poseidon's Marina."

"WHAT?" all saints shouted together.

Athena didn't repond. She had to admit,the idea itself sounded ridiculous. She,herself,never thought she'd see the day when she would make deals with Hades and Poseidon,who tried multiple times since the age of myths,to kill her. Speaking of which...

"I hope you are aware that the one who revived you was Hades. He had revived all of you,and as a form of gratitude we shall help him defeat the Titans. Afterall,we really have to stop them in the first place, so I agreed on this deal. Hades,Poseidon and I are going to find a way to seal the Titans permanently."

Deathmask scoffed. "Hah! You revived us only because there was another war, didn't you? If this war didn't exist, you wouldn't have revived us ,is that true? You only had us resurrected because you NEEDED an army. You only gave us another life because you didn't want your little Seiya to get hurt anymore. Am I right, Athena?"

"Shut up,Deathmask!" Aphrodite hissed, "don't speak to her like that!"

"What? Am I wrong? Face it,Dite! She's using us! And don't give me that we-are-Athena's-saints-and it-is-our-duty-to-protect-her crap! I'D RATHER DIE THAN FIGHT FOR HER AGAIN! SHE DIDN'T EVEN CARE WHEN WE SACRIFICED OURSELVES TO DESTROY THAT F$%*&# WALL!" Deathmask shouted.

Saga lost his patience. "THAT'S IT!"

"It's alright,Saga," Athena said, "Deathmask is right. I have been foolish. My attention is always distracted to Seiya...for that, I apologize-" she paused for a while because her eyes started to get watery, "-but...just so you know the truth...I revived you not only to fight,but I also revive you to live. When this is all over you can restart...live as normal people...never shedding blood ever again...I never meant for all of you to keep on fighting...," then she forced up a smile, "my wish...is to refrain all of you from suffering the same fate as Seiya...and I deeply appreciate it when you, my gold saints, sacrificed for me, putting your lives on the line for me, to destroy the Wailing Wall..._Thankyou_..._all of you_..." then she smiled once more,and disappeared behind the curtains.

Silence.

No one dared to say a single word. Done. Their meeting ends like this.

"I think you overdid it, Deathmask," Shion finally said, looking at the Cancer saint.

All eyes landed on the crab.

" Really? I was just telling the truth," Deathmask said flatly.

"BUT YOU CAN'T JUST LASH OUT AT HER LIKE THAT!" Saga exploded, "SHE BROUGHT US FROM OUR DEATH! CAN'T YOU AT LEAST** PRETEND** TO BE GRATEFUL?"

"SHE TREATED US AS IF WE WERE A PACK OF WAR MACHINES!"

"SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT, SHE SAID THAT HERSELF!"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THAT BUNCH OF CRAP, ARE YOU?"

"WATCH WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! SHE'S OUR GODDESS!"

"A FAKE ONE, IF YOU ASK ME!"

"WHO SAYS I'M ASKING YOU, YOU...YOU-"

"NOW WHAT? ARE YOU GOING TO LECTURE ME? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO!"

"YES, I DO, I AM FIVE YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!"

Deathmask was about to answer again, but he immediately didn't when a punch landed on his cheek. "That's enough for now, don't you think?" Milo said, a dangerous edge on his unusually calm tone.

Shion took a deep breath. "Look, I know Athena mainly focused on her bronze saints, but..._please_. Just this once, I ask all of you to cooperate. If we cannot get along among ourselves, then cooperating with Hades' spectres and Poseidon's Marina is clearly impossible, which states it clearly that defeating the all-powerful Titan is beyond our imagination."

"Fine. Now what should we do?" Saga asked, still looking angry.

"All we can do now is wait. Wait for Athena's next order, and pray that we will emerge victorious in this Holy War," Shion said, as wise as ever.

There was a chatter of agreement, and soon the saints seperated, going by pairs or three by three.

_**~Aiolia and Marin~**_

The female saint walked over to the Lion.

"Hey," she said.

Aiolia blushed. "Hey."

"Ironic,isn't it? We were finally together again but at a time like this. I...I will lose you again..." Marin said, her head resting on the Leo's shoulder, "there must be some way to avoid this war."

"If there was such a way, then I won't be resurrected," Aiolia said, chuckling.

The female saint giggled. "I'm happy that you are," she said, holding his arm tightly.

Aiolia smiled warmly at her,and looked up at the sky. There's no guarantee that he would still be alive after this war. Their enemies were the Titans, for heaven's sake! Despite getting help from two other armies, this is going to be one hell of a war...

_**~Aldebaran, Mu and Shaka~**_

The Taurus, Aries and Virgo sat together at the Temple of the White Ram, drinking tea and chatting.

"It's really funny how we can relax like this while a war is coming, don't you think?" Aldebaran said, smiling.

"Yes, but we ought to be grateful for it, even if it's just for a while," Mu said, a sleeping Kiki in his arms.

While the two friends chatted, Shaka stayed quiet._ How could they,_he thought, _how could they be so calm, when the Titans are invading?_ A lot was happening in Shaka's mind right now. He felt uneasy, a feeling he rarely had. Yet he wondered why his friends did not seem to worry about anything.

"How do you do that, Aldebaran?" he finally asked, looking at his Taurus friend with his eyes closed.

"How do I do what?"

"The Titans are attacking, Earth is in danger and yet you can still laugh...don't you feel worried?" the Virgo asked.

Aldebaran and Mu smiled. "Of course I'm worried," Aldebaran said, "but today is today, tomorrow is tomorrow. Until the battle starts, all we can do now is pray and spend all our time left together."

"Indeed, the Holy War makes us anxious, " Mu continued, "but there's no use worrying. Rest for today, and tomorrow we shall protect the Earth with our lives. Imagine what kind of peace we will bring when we defeated the Titans."

Shaka didn't answer. He knew...he knew, but... still...he couldn't help it. He looked calm and elegant on the outside, but his mind was spinning. Neverthless, his friends were right.

_Life is full of suffering , life is full of worries, but beyond all that...is a never-ending peace..._

_**~Deathmask and Aphrodite ~**_

"Hey, wait Masky!" Aphrodite called as the Cancer saint stormed downstairs to his temple.

"What, Dite? Are you going to scold me again?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you are going to."

"Whatever."

"If you don't have anything important to say right now, then you might as well GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Deathmask snapped. He had had enough. ENOUGH of this nonsense! Now his best friend is going to lecture him? NO. NOT A CHANCE.

Aphrodite sighed. "I just wanna say...I pretty much agree what you said earlier."

"If so, then why did you interfere?"

"Because anyway she'd our goddess. I mean...okay, she favors Seiya and all but...she gave us life again..."

"Yeah, TO BECOME WAR MACHINES!"

"You liked fighting."

"But that doesn't mean I like being USED!"

"Face it, Masky. You're actually very happy that she resurrected all of us, right?" Aphrodite smiled slyly. He knew, that aside of his attitude, Deathmask is actually quite shy in expressing what he felt, especially after he, along with Saga, Shura, Camus and Shion were revived to 'take Athena's head'.

The Cancer saint didn't react. _Damn that fish,_ he thought, _he thinks he knows everything. _There's no way that he was going to waste his time listening to a crossdresser's blabbering!

"What's the matter? Is it true?" Aphrodite smirked.

The Cancer glared at him. He stayed silent, because he didn't want to think about it anymore..._or_ _because his friend was right...?_

_**~Saga and Kanon~**_

"Come on, bro!" Kanon said, "you look as grumpy as an old geezer! Cheer up, for once!"

"Cheer up? Cheer up, Kanon? This is a very critical moment, and yet you're telling me to have fun?" Saga snapped.

"Wh-I was just trying to make your day better!"

"Well it didn't work."

"Can't you at least PRETEND to be grateful?"

Silence.

"Don't mock me, Kanon," Saga finally said. His voice had turned dangerously quiet, "if you don't want to end up in Another Dimension, then just keep quiet."

"Yeah. I'll keep quiet," Kanon said sarcastically. Geez! His brother really need to get some anger management!

Saga exhaled. "Look...I'm sorry, okay? I just...I'm not sure about all of this."

"About Deathmask or about the Holy War?"

"Both."

" I can understand that you're worried about the Holy War but about Deathmask...I really don't get it... Well yeah he overdid it but there's no reason for you to EXPLODE like that, Saga... You really gave me a heart attack, I thought that you were turning into Arles back there."

For the first time in this day, Saga laughed. Kanon couldn't help smiling, either. The tension in the Gemini Temple decreased almost immediately, and the atmosphere was much calmer.

Gradually Saga's laughter stopped. He looked at his twin. "Are you THAT worried?" he asked, smiling.

Kanon blushed. " I never said that I'm worried!"

"You're so lame when it comes to lying."

"Hey!"

Saga chuckled, and it pained his heart when Kanon thought that they were only able to laugh like this for a short while. Who knows what will happen tomorrow? The Titans might attack any minute!

Staying out of this war is not an option, comimg back alive...you can say, is impossible...

_**~END OF SECOND CHAPTER~**_

_**A/N:**_ This is it...I'm sorry if it isn't much for a second chapter because I'm running out of ideas ^^ Also sorry for focusing only on some of the gold saints...I really wanted to write about Milo and Camus but I just don't have any more ideas that suited them . The next chapter will be better, promise!^^ Please review, I wanted to know how I'm doing in this chapter ...


	3. Chapter 3: Poseidon's Arrival

**Thankyou to everyone that reviewed the last chapter^^ and to everyone who read but didn't comment.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation.

_**Chapter 3: Poseidon's Arrival~**_

Camus stood in front of the Aquarius Temple, thinking about what had happened. Athena said his student...his dear Hyoga...had suffered from a third-stage coma. Sadness stabbed his heart, yet he did not want to show it. _A saint can never show weakness to anybody,_ he told himself. But now...there's no one around. Camus didn't know if he was going to shed tears or stay calm. This thing...this whole Holy War thing...it's too much, even for an ice saint like him.

"Hey," a voice called.

The Aquarius turned. He knew this voice so well.

"Hey, Milo..."

"What are you thinking of?" Milo asked, "Hyoga? Athena? The Holy War? The Titans?" He knew the answer, of course, but he purposely played dumb. He wanted Camus to express his feelings by himself.

Camus sighed. "...Hyoga..." he said, deciding to tell his best friend what he really felt this time.

Milo smiled. "Oh, come on," he said, patting his friend on his back, "he's fourteen! And tough too. I can guarantee you that he's gonna be just fine!"

The Aquarius saint nodded, although he wasn't so sure that his disciple is THAT fine. Wether he's a saint or not, Hyoga is still human, and all humans obviously had to suffer his fate...Just like what Shaka used to say.

The Scorpio saint gazed at him. "Hey," he said, "it'll be fine. Hyoga is YOUR disciple. I've known his teacher for years, and I know that Hyoga will make it in tough situations...just like you...About the Holy War...I don't know what will happen, I don't know what awaits us, but what I do know is that we'll make it. We'll crush those Titans down, muscle by muscle," Milo said, determination dancing in his eyes.

Camus smiled slightly. He's right. Milo's right. All he had to do was try his best and keep on believing...believing his student will be okay, believing that he, with his comrades in arms, will defeat the Titans and present the world with eternal peace.

Just then footsteps were heard outside Aquarius. Milo and Camus immediately fell to battle stance, thinking that it might be their supposed-to-be-dead enemy. But it was just a pawn.

Milo and Camus relaxed. "Don't scare us like that!" Milo snapped, "you would've died if I hadn't look first to see who was coming."

The pawn kneeled. "F...Forgive me, Milo-sama..but Athena had ordered Aquarius Camus to come down and go outside Aries Temple."

Milo frowned. "What? What for?"

The pawn shifted uncomfortably. "That...I...I cannot tell you...Athena-sama said you should see it yourself."

Camus immediately fled, ignoring his best friend's calls to him. He had a bad feeling...a really BAD feeling on what's going on outside Mu's Temple...

And...his hunch was right. Once outside Aries, he stopped his tracks. There, he saw Athena, Mu, and someone he had not seen for a very long time.

"Isaac!"

The Marina was lying on the ground, his body severely wounded, his Scale cracked, with Mu and Athena crouching beside him. The Aries was trying to help him sit, and the goddess was convincing him to rest for a while.

When Isaac saw Camus, he managed a smile. "Hello...M...Master..."

Without much thinking, the Aquarius rushed over to him and took a look at his wounds.

Athena gazed at the gold saint. "Bring him to your temple, Camus," she said, "let him rest for today. We will talk when he's better tomorrow. He can spend the night here...It must've been hard for him."

"Give me his Scale," Mu said, "maybe I can repair it."

Camus did as he was told. He took off Isaac's Scale and carried him up to the Temple of the Jeweled Urn.

_** Saint Seiya~**_

"So this is your other student?" was Milo's remark when he saw Camus sitting beside a bed laid by a young man with sea green hair...and a scar from the eye all the way to his chin.

Camus didn't react. Seeing his student...his _other_ student who had betrayed Athena and pledged loyalty to Poseidon again...well...he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be happy or mad. Isaac was sleeping, probably exhausted by...whatever happened to him just now.

The Aquarius placed his hand on the Marina's fore head. It was burning...! Milo shook his head in disbelief. "I still can't believe he's your student," he said, "he looks so different from Hyoga...and what-he's a Marina?"

Once again, Camus ignored his friend. His expression was calm, yet there was warmth in his eyes. Suddenly Isaac shifted. Slowly. He opened his eyes. "Ca...Camus-sensei...?"

Camus slightly smiled. "Hello, Isaac."

The Kraken smiled faintly, then he winced, his swollen cheek throbbing.

"Rest for now, Isaac," Camus said, "what happened to you, exactly?"

Isaac's smile faded almost instantly. "The...the Titans...one came to Poseidon's Sanctuary...or rather, Atlantis...and attacked us. We...we couldn't keep up with his speed..." then he coughed, and blood spurted from his mouth and stained the floor. Camus immediately left and came back with a glass of water in his hand. The Marina sat and took it. Then he sat up, wincing every time his bruised body parts made a move.

"Speak slowly," Camus warned, "you're still hurt."

"Yeah, kid," Milo added, "if you force yourself you'll be even worse."

After drinking, Isaac put the glass down and inhaled. "I...I'm fine...the point is...one of the Titans started his attack..."

Milo frowned. "Which Titan?"

Isaac's expression darkened. "Oceanus," he said, "the Lord of the Waters."

Milo's heart sank. He was hoping that the Titans won't arrive for like, a week from now. But things were clear now. This is the proof. One of the all-powerful Titans, Oceanus, had started his raid on Earth by invading Atlantis first. Who knows what that aqua man is gonna do next!

Camus stayed calm as usual. He was about to say something, but before he could do so, the Aquarius' door opened.

"Hey, Camus!" Kanon greeted, entering the temple, "I heard that one of Poseidon's Mari-" the Gemini stopped himself when he saw who was sitting on the bed.

Isaac managed a smile. "Hello, Sea Dragon-sama."

Kanon had to admit, he was a bit baffled when Isaac called him that. _Sea Dragon..._he hadn't used that name for a lomg time. The gold saint smirked. "Morning, Kraken." Then he came over and sat on one of the chairs beside Camus and Milo.

"So...what happened here?"

Milo and Camus exchanged looks. Finally, Milo explained everything to Kanon, since his best friend wasn't in the mood of talking right now.

After Milo finished, the younger Gemini turned to Isaac. "You were defeated?"

"Well...I..."

"What about the others? Where are they? What about Julian? Where's Oceanus now?"

" I...I didn't get to see the other Marinas because they were at their Pillars, and I was at mine. Then...it started. Oceanus appeared, and since it was only one enemy, we all left our Pillars and gathered in front of Baian's. Po...Poseidon-sama...he...last I saw him, he was battling Oceanus in full-battle armor...when almost all of us were down, he sent me to Sanctuary...he...he said I should inform Athena about what's happening right now," Isaac explained.

"You still haven't answered one question," Kanon said, "where is Oceanus now?"

Isaac looked at the floor. "He was probably still battling Poseidon-sama ..."

Kanon turned silent. Suddenly he had this urge to help Poseidon... _Stop it, _he thought, _you are Athena's saint. You are not supposed to help Poseidon anymore...You are no longer a Marina.._

But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't ignore this feeling.

"Kanon?" Milo called.

"Y...yeah?"

"You okay?"

"I...I'm fine...I was only thinking..." Kanon replied, "I have to go now...Get well soon, Isaac..."

Isaac smiled. "Thanks."

Then Kanon stood and walked out of Aquarius.

After the Gemini closed the door shut, Milo turned to Camus. "He's planning something."

Camus nodded. "Yes...I can see that...but _what?"_

"I hope he doesn't switch on his traitor mode again," Milo joked. Somehow, the Scorpio believed in him. Kanon may be a traitor back in those days, but he repented. Milo could see that. He was the first one to give his trust to the younger Gemini, and he had proven that Kanon is a true saint...

_**Saint Seiya~**_

_**The next day...**_

"Kanon?" Saga called. "Kanon? Where are you,bro?"

It was morning in Sanctuary. Saga just got up but he was very surprised when he found out his twin wasn't in his room. _Where is he? _He thought. At first, Saga was not worried. Kanon probably tried to pull a prank on him again. But he was starting to feel anxious when two hours had passed and his brother hadn't shown up. At last he decided to ask the others.

He passed the Twelve Temples. Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra and so on...whenever he stopped by to ask, the saints either said "I don't know where he is" or "I don't care" (Do I need to say that it was Deathmask?).

Finally he reached Aquarius.

Camus, with Milo, were taking care of Isaac when he arrived.

"Hey, Saga!" Milo greeted.

Saga nodded. "Um...I was wondering...have any of you seen Kanon today?"

Milo and Camus exchanged looks. Isaac gazed at nowhere.

"...Well...?"

"_Oh no..."_ Milo thought. "I think Kanon went to Atlantis."

"WHAT? WHY? WHAT'S HE GOING TO DO THERE?"

"Saga, we have a Marina here, Kraken Isaac. Kanon probably got influenced by his presence and visited Atlantis. Especially after Isaac said that Oceanus is attacking and their army is no match for him," Camus said flatly.

Saga's jaws dropped. "THAT IDIOT!"

He rushed out of the door and almost slammed into Mu who was just about to enter.

"Sorry, Mu! In a hurry here!" Saga called back, still running.

Mu blinked a few times, then turned and walked inside. "What was that about?"

Milo huffed. "He loves his brother so much that when we say Kanon went to Atlantis, he immediately DASHED out like that."

"What? Why? What's he going to do there?"

"Gah, stop sounding like Saga!" Milo snapped, "it gives me a headache!"

"Anyway, what are you doing here, Mu?" Camus asked.

Mu blinked again. "Oh yes! I'm here to tell you that the Kraken Scale is already fixed."

Hearing that, Isaac beamed. "Thankyou so much!"

Mu smiled. "Glad to help."

"No," Camus stood, "you are not going into battle, Isaac."

"WHAT? B...but I'm a Marina! I HAVE to help Poseidon-sama!"

"No buts. You're still injured."

"I'm fine!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! And stop treating me like a kid!"

"You are a kid."

"Well _excuuuuse_ me, I'm fifteen!"

"Don't speak to me-"

"What's with you, Master? You always taught me never to give up in battle. But why are you preventing me now!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO END UP LIKE HYOGA! I LOST YOU ONCE BEFORE AND I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

Silence.

Milo and Mu just stood there, not blinking, eyes the size of tennis balls. This is the absolutely FIRST time that they saw Camus so emotional.

The Scorpio shook his head. "Um...Mu...I think we better get out before we get frozen by two angry snowmen..."

Mu nodded. "I won't argue."

Then they both marched outside and slammed the door shut, leaving Camus and Isaac to discuss the matter.

_**Meanwhile, in Atlantis...**_

"AAAAARRGGH!"

Kanon crashed backwards.

"Pathetic," Oceanus smirked, "your Sea Dragon Scale is no match for me." Oceabus was HUGE...literally. He was about like, 20 feet tall with full battle armour. He marched up to Poseidon.

"Poseidon-sama! Look out!" Kanon warned.

Julian gripped his trident and shot beams of blue light to the Titan. Oceanus staggered a bit, but he did not seem to get the pain. Their battle was hopeless!

"GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!"

"Stop it, Sea Dragon! It's no use!" Poseidon cried.

But Kanon wouldn't listen. He kept on attacking, even though it's futile. Oceanus got a few scratches, but that alone was not enough to defeat him.

"That's it!" Oceanus bellowed, "prepare for a PAINFUL DEATH!"

Kanon was thrown back once again with blood dripping from his mouth...almost no strength left.

_Poseidon-sama was right...it's hopeless...I'm weak... _When he saw that Oceanus was about to attack, he closed his eyes, preparing for the pain.

"ANOTHER DIMENSION!" a voice echoed.

"AAAARRRGHH!" Oceanus yelled as he was sucked inside a portal.

Kanon's eyes snapped open. "...Saga...?"

The older Gemini ran over to him. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING?" he shouted.

Kanon tried to stand but fell again. Fortunately, Saga supported him.

"I...I was only trying to fight the Titans..." Kanon said. His eyes wouldn't meet Saga's.

Saga sighed. "You could've died! Now let's just go back to Sanctuary, alright? Oceanus may be affected by my Another Dimension, but he will be back any minute. We should get help. We can't face him alone."

Kanon nodded, and walked slowly to Julian. "Poseidon-sama...let's go to Sanctuary and meet Athena first..."

"I was already planning to do that, Sea Dragon. Gather all the Marinas. We'll go there together. Oceanus might return any minute. In the mean time, we shall discuss this with Athena," Julian answered.

Kanon and Saga started to lift the collapsed Marinas. Sorrento, Io, Baian, Caza, Krishna, even Thetis. Poseidon concentrated his cosmo, and in no time they were teleported to Sanctuary.

Unfortunately, all of them landed inside the Pope's Hall, where everyone was having another meeting about the Holy War...

**A/N: Here it is...sorry for not updating for so long because there's schoolwork and other things that took my time^^ Reviews pleeeeaaaaseeee I want to know how I'm doing...**


	4. Chapter 4: Hades' Arrival

**As usual, a thankyou to the reviewers: waterstar79, AsraStar and Fantasy-Magician^^ Sorry for the late update, I was busy...and ill...T T**

**Discalimer: I don't own Saint Seiya, no matter how much I wished to.**

_**~Chapter 4: Hades' Arrival~**_

"P...Poseidon?" Athena stammered, obviously a bit surprised at Poseidon's arrival.

Poseidon smiled. "What's the matter, my niece? You look like you've just seen Medusa."

"What brings you here, Poseidon?"

"Well...we are going to work together, yes? So I'm here to discuss it with you."

Athena didn't answer. While the gods were discussing among themselves, the gold saints were busy staring at Saga and Kanon who were carrying a bunch of collapsed Marinas.

"What?" Saga demanded.

"What happened to them?" Aiolos asked.

The older Gemini looked at him. Somehow, that guilt of killing his best friend wasn't gone yet. "A Titan attacked Atlantis. The Marine Generals aren't much of a challenge for him, I suppose."

"What Titan?" Aldebaran asked.

"Oceanus..."

Silence. It's obvious that everyone was surprised...and dissapointed. Oceanus was counted in one of the most powerful Titans, and everyone was hoping that their enemies were those small-fry Titans that one goldsaint alone could defeat.

Saga and Kanon walked inside. The Pope's Hall was huge and had a lot of rooms. Few of them would be perfect for the Marinas. As the Geminis walked, Athena turned to the others.

"It seems that Poseidon is here to assist us," she announced, "please welcome him. And don't try to start a fight with his Generals. Marin and Shaina are preparing the Sanctuary defenses right now. You all should be ready as well. One Titan has already started invading, and may return any minute. Please prepare for the New Holy War."

The gold and remaining silver saints nodded grimly. They never had a chance to be normal boys and girls. They never had a chance to live their own life. But then...it was all for justice.

Julian looked at Athena. "I guess you haven't changed your mind of marrying me?"

Saori sighed. "We discussed this already didn't we?"

"Well, I just thought you might-"

"No. I have made my decision."

Poseidon gazed at her, with a flash of irritation in his eyes. "Very well."

"Where is Hades?" Saori asked, deciding to change the topic.

Poseidon shrugged. "Last I checked he was still resurrecting his army."

Athena goddess dismissed her saints, and gestured for Poseidon to follow her.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought we should talk privately."

Soon the two deities found themselves in the Main Hall's balcony. Athena rested her hands on the railings, gazing at the sky.

"What do you think, Poseidon? About this Holy War."

Poseidon tilted his head. "It's not going to be so easy this time. We're not fighting another god. We're fighting another Titan."

"I think so too. But there will be no more after this, right? If the Titans were defeated, there will be no more battles right?" Her voice was breaking.

The ocean god looked at her, a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. "We don't know what will happen, Athena. It all depends on the Fates. But yes, there should be no more after this."

Athena sighed. "There's just no chance for my saints to live their own life. To be free for once."

Poseidon nodded. "I also wish the same for my Generals. They have served me for eons, that it's time I think to give them some rest. However...with another Holy War coming...I just don't know how."

"When this is over, " Athena said, "when this Holy War is over, EVERYTHING will be in peace."

"Let's just hope we win. No...we _have _to win," determination was reigning in Poseidon's voice. It's not everyday that you can hear something like that, especially from a god!

"You got that right, brother," a voice echoed.

Athena's eyes widened. "You're here?"

Poseidon turned. "Hades."

Black mist gathered in front of him, and took shape of a man with green eyes, black hair, and a rather mischievous smile.

"Greetings."

"You came here to talk about the Holy War?" Poseidon asked.

Hades looked at him. "What else would I be here for?"

"Where are your specters?" Athena asked.

Hades hatched a crooked smile. "Oh, they're here."

_** ~Saint Seiya~**_

Sure enough, Hades must've teleported them, because when the specters arrived at the main Hall, the Saints immediately sensed their cosmos and dashed up the stairs like pieces of lightning.

"RHADAMANTHYS!" Milo, Mu and Aiolia cried together.

The Wyvern turned to their voices. "We meet again, Gold Saints," he smirked.

"Deep Niobe!" Aldebaran growled.

"EEEP!" Niobe squealed, hiding behind Minos, "please don't hurt me!"

Sphinx Pharaoh was looking around awkwardly. "Is Lyra Orphee here?"

When there were several head shakes, he sighed with relief. "I hate that guy!"

Aiacos glared at him. "What, are you scared?"

The situation kept on going like this for a while, several "AAAAH! HE'S THE ONE WHO KILLED ME!" or "I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT WITH THOSE RATS!"

When Hades, Athena and Poseidon stepped in, everyone was still noisy. Balrog Rune was shaking the moment he saw Kanon, Mu and Papillon Myu were throwing glares at each other, Worm Raimi was yelling insults at Aiolia, and so on.

"Ahem...Excuse me," Athena called out.

Everyone was still noisy.

"Excuse me!" She tried again.

Shouts and insults still heard all over the room.

"EXCUSE ME!" Athena shouted.

Saints and Specters were still yelling.

**"Will all of you just SHUT UP!" **Hades shouted.

Deathly silence filled the room.

"Ha! Works every time!" Hades said proudly.

Saori and Julian stared at him, eyes the size of Oceanus' face.

"Okay..." Athena said uncertainly, still gawking at Hades. Finally she regained her composture and turned to her Saints. "You all knew that the Specters were here to help, right? So why did you still treat them like enemies?"

"THEY STARTED IT!" All Saints cried at once, pointing to the Specters.

Hades turned to his Specters. "Did you start the fight?"

"NO, THEY STARTED IT!" All Specters chiruped in unison, pointing at the Saints.

Poseidon exhaled. No matter how old humans get to be, they still have their childish sides stuck in them. "Enough of this!" he snapped, "I don't care about who starts first! All we're going to do now, is plan for our attack towards the Titans!"

Hades nodded. "Indeed. One had started his attack, I presume?"

Poseidon's face darkened. "Yes. My realm was invaded by Oceanus, Titan of the Waters. I can sense him destroying my home right now. It seemed like Gemini's Another Dimension only worked for mere minutes."

Saga shifted uncomfortably in the crowd.

"But don't worry," Athena chipped in, "we're going to defeat him. We're going to Atlantis. NOW. What about the Marine Generals, Poseidon?"

"They were still hurt," Poseidon said, "they're in no shape for battle."

Athena thought about this for a second. "Dohko," she called.

The Libra looked up. "Yes, my Lady?"

"I want you to stay. Please treat Poseidon's Generals while we battle Oceanus."

Dohko didn't want to, of course, but now's not the time to disobey a goddess' order.

"Yes, Ma'am," he kneeld. Then he stood up, glanced at Shion for a while, and walked in to where the Marinas lay.

"Now," Athena continued. "The only problem is...Shion."

The ex-Aries jumped a little. "Yes?"

"I do not wish for you to fight, but I need you in the army," Athena said sadly, "However...you have no cloth. There is only one Aries cloth, which is now bestowed upon Mu...I don't suppose you can fight without any protection, so-"

"I got this," Hades cut in. He waved his hand, and Shion was already wearing an Aries surplice, the very one he wore when he was told to "take Athena's head".

Athena smiled at Hades. "Thankyou."

Apparently Shion wasn't too happy about it, but he tried not to show it. "Thankyou, my Lord."

With Kanon wearing the Sea Dragon Scale, everyone was complete (with the exception of Dohko and the Marinas).

Athena took a deep breath. "We are ready. Let's go."

Then she, along with Hades and Poseidon, teleported to Atlantis, with the Saints and Specters following behind them.

_**END OF CHAPTER FOUR~**_

**A/N: Whew...finally done Again, so sorry for the late update, and I'm sorry if it's a little shorter than the other chapters. I tried to put some funny bits in this one, since the next chapters will mainly focus on the war. Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Wreckage of Atlantis

**Hi^^ Me again...thankyou so much to Thrudgelmir2333, Intensify and AsraStar for the reviews...Here's the next chapter to make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation obviously owned Saint Seiya.**

_**~Chapter 5: The Wreckage of Atlantis~**_

The whole army landed beside a cliff on a snowy land.

"What is this place?" Hades wondered. He and the Specters were looking around at their surroundings.

"This is Asgard," Poseidon answered, the only way to enter my realm is through here."

"Jump into the cliff or so, I heard," Hades said. Poseidon nodded.

"Oceanus must be thrashing about Atlantis by now..."

"Well, no more delays," Athena stated, "let's get in."

Everyone agreed, and they jumped into the dark cliff without a moment's hesitation.

_** ~Saint Seiya~**_

Minos sat up, rubbing his head. "Ugh...that hurt...where am I?"

"YOU'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN AND SITTING ON A PILE OF HUMANS!" came a voice under him.

Minos looked down, stunned. Indeed, he was sitting on Rhadamanthys, Shaka, the Crateris silver saint, and Deathmask.

"Oops," he said lazily, "sorry."

"No time for apologies, " Shaka said, though he looked annoyed, "look."

Everyone looked at the direction Shaka was pointing and gasped. Further away, they could see an explosion filling the sky. There were sounds of buildings clashing down, fishes and other sea creatures swimming away, and corals breaking.

"Atlantis!" Poseidon said. He ran at light speed, his armor covering his body as he took a step.

"Come on," Athena said. She summoned her cloth, and dashed like a shooting star after Poseidon. The gold saints ran at light speed, the silver saints zoomed as fast as they could, the specters sprinted quickly, and Hades ran after the two deities, his cloth covering his body along the way, just like Poseidon's.

As they arrived at the sunken city, there were nothing left except ruins, and Oceanus himself.

When he saw them, he smirked. "I did not think that you will come back, Poseidon. And you have brought along Hades and Athena as well? How touching. Family reunion." Oceanus seemed bigger than before to Saga and Kanon. He was so tall that his head almost touched the sea surface.

Poseidon gripped his trident. "You will not live this time, Titan."

Athena and Hades glared up at Oceanus, standing beside Poseidon. Specters and Saints are already in battle stance.

The Holy War has started.

Oceanus didn't bother to hold back. He lashed out at the deities with his trident, like Poseidon's, but much more powerful and much more bigger.

"_HURRICANE CRUSHER!" _Oceanus yelled, and tongues of blue water sprang out of his trident. It whooshed toward the deities and their armies. Only, it wasn't ordinary water. It cuts through the cloths like scissors. Cloths, Surplices and even Kamuis are starting to crack. One touch at the body will rip you to shreds.

"Crystal Wall!" Mu and Shion managed to say, but even two gold saint's powers were not enough to block it. The two Aries were thrown back and slammed to a pillar.

"SHION! MU!"

Athena glared at the Titan. "You'll pay for everything!" Her staff shot light at the Titan, but Oceanus just laughed.

"Pay? You're going to make me pay? You're pathetic, Athena!"

"You dare challenge a goddess?" Poseidon cried, attacking Oceanus over and over again. He staggered backwards a bit.

"NOW!" Poseidon yelled.

Hades knew what he meant. He gathered up his cosmo to his sword and threw it at Oceanus' heart. The Titan's eyes widened.

"As expected of Hades-sama!" the Specters cheered.

But then the cheering stopped.

"Heh," Oceanus scoffed, his eyes turning normal, "HAHAHAHA! YOU CALL THAT VICTORY? YOU BARELY SCRATCHED MY SKIN!" Apparently those scissor-water attacks weren't the only techniques Oceanus knew. Next he stabbed the tip of his trident to the ground, creating humungous cracks all over.

Everyone jumped away. Some minor Specters even got swallowed in.

Hades gritted his teeth as his sword flew back to him. Aiolos started to draw his bow and arrow soon after. When Athena saw it, her eyes widened in horror.

"Sisyphus, no!"

Aiolos stared at her blankly. "Wh..what?"

Athena seemed confused, but when she realized her mistake, she blushed. "Ah...forget about that. It's my past memories...they're...coming back...but Aiolos, do not fire that arrow. If you do, it will be repelled and it will kill you instead."

"YOU ARE SMART, ATHENA," Oceanus said, "THAT'S RIGHT, SAGITTARIUS, IF YOU FIRE, YOU WILL DIE."

Aiolos hardly paid any attention to his opponent. He was too busy thinking of what Athena said earlier. He gazed at her, eyes full of concern. But he had no time to think about that right now. An enemy was before him, and a strong one too.

"His armor," Athena said suddenly, "if only we could break it."

"Or cut it," Shura added.

"NONSENSE!" Oceanus bellowed, attacking everyone with his deadly waters.

The army jumped out of the way.

"Cut it..." Athena whispered, "THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?" Poseidon yelled as he evaded Oceanus' trident.

"KEEP IT BUSY!" Athena screamed over the noise, "DISTRACT IT,EVERYONE! EVEN YOU, SPECTERS! HADES, SHURA, COME OVER HERE PLEASE!"

The Capricorn and the death god ran toward her, swerving and running through Oceanus' attacks.

"What?" Hades demanded. Athena cracked a crooked smile, and whispered something to Hades' and Shura's ears.

Meanwhile, Poseidon, the Specters and the other saints were having a hard battle with the aqua-giant.

"TEN-BU HORIN!"

"GALACTICA ILLUSION!"

"ANNIHILATION FLAP!"

"LIGHTNING PLASMA!"

"STARDUST REVOLUTION!"

"GREAT HORN!"

"_HURRICANE CRUSHER!" __**...BOOM!**_

Specters and Saints went flying. All was futile. Saints crashed to the pillars. Specters dropped to the ground. Surplices and Cloths went CRACK! Leaving only a few pieces left.

"A little help here!" Poseidon called over to Athena and Hades as blood trickeled down his mouth.

Fortunately, Athena ended the discussion just in time.

"MINOTAURUS GORDON! ALRAUNE QUEEN! COME HERE AT ONCE!" Hades called out. The said Specters staggered to their feet, and rushed toward the god. "Yes, my Lord?"

"I want you to work with Capricorn," Hades said, "three of you have extreme cutting skills. It would do us good if you could cut through Oceanus' armor. When you hear my signal, attack with all of your cosmo."

Gordon and Queen looked at Shura awkwardly. Shura had a disgusted expression on his face.

"You have to work together," Athena insisted, "just this once." Being the most loyal saint, Shura finally agreed. "As you wish."

Gordon and Queen reluctantly nodded.

"Great," Athena beamed, "let's go!"

The group advanced into the battlefield.

"Aim for one spot only!" Athena shouted to everyone, "at his heart! And do it at the same time!"

The Specters, of course, did not want to obey her. But then again, Athena is the goddess of wisdom. Besides, her plan seemed logical...At last, everybody did as the goddess said. All the attacks were aimed at Oceanus' heart. His heart had especially thick layer of armor protecting it, so it was easy to spot.

Oceanus didn't like it, of course, and started to get mad. "YOU'LL NEVER DESTROY ME! I AM OCEANUS, RULER OF THE WATERS, THE MOST POWERFUL TITAN!" As long as he spoke, he never stopped attacking.

However, he started to step backwards. Seeing that, everyone saw a glimpse of hope. Suddenly everybody had the same thought. An understanding passed between them. The Specters glanced at the Saints. The Saints nodded. The gods gripped their weapons. For once, Hades' Specters and Athena's Saints seemed to forget that they weren't supposed to be getting along.

"GO!" Athena ordered. Saints, Specters and Gods unleashed their attacks at once. Cosmos burning, determination overpowering. Oceanus falling with a_** KABOOM!**_

"NOW!" Hades shouted.

Shura, Gordon and Queen dashed forward.

"EXCALIBUR!"

"GRAND AXE CRUSHER!"

"BLOOD FLOWER SCISSORS!"

All at the same time.

The armor protecting the heart broke.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Oceanus bellowed.

But before he could get up, Athena, Poseidon and Hades pointed their weapons into one spot. Their cosmos rose, blending as one and entered the Staff, the Trident and the Sword.

"_We declare the defeat of Oceanus, ruler of the Waters, Brother of Kronos and Rhea, " _Hades chanted, as if in a trance, "_in the name of the Olympians, return to thy home. Tartarus, the prison which resides in the Underworld. We banish thee from the Earth and Olympus...FOREVER!"_

The Specters and Saints watched as the weapons began to glow, and a beam of white light shot through Oceanus' heart, his cry of pain heard from miles away. Then the Titan dissolved into the waters, leaving one, big, dangerous trident.

"Is it over?" Athena asked softly.

Poseidon smiled. "Thankyou for saving Atlantis."

"YEAH!" spontaneously, the Saints and Specters cheered, throwing their fists into the sky.

Athena laughed, Poseidon chuckled and Hades smiled.

"I give my thanks to all of you," Poseidon said, turning to the army, "without you, my realm would've been torn apart. And Capricorn Shura, Minotaurus Gordon, Alraune Queen..." Poseidon paused for a while, "you have done well. I shall give you a quarter of my power."

The kneeling Shura, Queen and Gordon looked up, stunned. Even Athena and Hades looked startled.

"But...we didn't do anything," Shura stated.

" I agree," Queen said, replied with Gordon's nod.

"You broke Oceanus' armor, no? If three of you didn't do that, we wouldn't have won. Afterall, Oceanus would've thrown me off my throne as an ocean ruler, if he wasn't killed." Poseidon said.

"But it was Athena's idea! We only did what she said," Gordon pointed out, "besides, we only managed to break the armor because everybody else attacked too!"

"Indeed," Athena agreed, "but it was you who made the decision. It was you who worked together. It was three of you that made the crack on Oceanus' armor. You deserve a reward."

As soon as she said that, Poseidon grabbed his trident and pointed it to the trio.

For a moment, nothing seemed different. But then the three seemed to glow...blue. It looked as if they were made of saphires. When the glowing faded, the three stood.

Just then, one silver saint begin to clap. So did another, and another, and another. Soon everyone present was applauding at the trio. Shura looked at Queen and Gordon. He didn't say anything, nor did the Specters, but they understood the message:

_Guess working with you wasn't so bad after all..._

But the little celebration didn't last long. Suddenly, a few of the Specters stumbled. The Silver Saints collapsed. The Gold Saints dropped to their knees.

"What's happening?" Athena said, worried.

"Calm down, " Poseidon said, "Oceanus' attacks must've taken effect to them now. Let's get them to Sanctuary. They need rest. We do too, although I must say we look pretty much fine...and I have some repairing to do. Restoring Atlantis could take eons. I'm fighting off the Titans first, _then _ rebuild Atlantis."

Athena relaxed a little. "Right. You need rest to get back strength. We all do. Come on."

Hades hesitated. "I cannot go."

"What?"

"Something," Hades said, "no, _someone_ is in the Underworld. Someone I fear might be another Titan."

_** ~END OF CHAPTER FIVE~**_

**A/N: It's finally done! :D I enjoyed writing this one, and it's my favorite one so far. Reviews pleeeaaaassseee!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Army Splits

**Finally I get to continue the story! I'm really sorry for not updating for so long...I got this exam week and I spent my time studying. At last I'm on a holiday! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya**

_**Chapter 6: The Army Splits~**_

"I must go back," Hades said, "I've got a feeling someone's invading."

Athena didn't look too pleased.

"Let him go, Athena," Poseidon said, "if Hades said so, it's probably true. We gods have more powerful senses. We know if someone invades our territory."

"But we just finished a battle," Athena protested, "his Specters are injured! You can't fight in a condition like that. Besides, Hades, you just used a big part of your cosmo. You need time to recover, you can't go."

Hades shook his head. "I have to."

He looked at the Specters. The Specters knew what that gaze meant. They staggered to their feet, pain surging through their bodies. They were not 108 anymore...some were gone in battle. With their remaining strengths, they stood. Hades concentrated his cosmo and teleported, bringing his Specters with him.

Poseidon turned to Athena. "Shall we get going?"

Athena nodded, looking worriedly at her Saints. "The faster the better. We need to help Hades as soon as we can." Then she started to walk away.

Poseidon scowled. "Have you forgotten that you have been fighting him for centuries?"

Athena stopped her steps. "Well...this time's different. I do hope we all will not fight at the next 200 years...Let's just go back now."

_** ~Saint Seiya~**_

As they arrived in Sanctuary, they were greeted by a smiling Dohko. He asked a thousand questions at once to Shion, who was too tired to even think.

"How did it go? Is Oceanus defeated? Where is Hades? Anyone hurt? Is it scary? What about Atlantis? Did I miss anything good?"

Shion sighed. He knew Dohko was just trying to lighten the mood, and no matter how old Dohko gets to be, he was always the same. That childish side was still stuck on him like super glue.

"It was...fine."

Dohko pouted. "Aww, you're no fun. Tell me later, okay?" Then the Libra Saint peered at the rest of the group. The Silver Saints were feeling worse. Many of them fainted. The Gold Saints were also not in a good condition. Some were clutching their heads, some were bleeding, and some had broken limbs. Dohko sighed.

"I think you better treat them, Dohko," Athena said, "how are the Marine Generals?"

"They're fine," Dohko answered, "but as soon as they woke up and saw me, they attacked me like crazy and shouted: WHAT DID YOU DO TO LORD POSEIDON?"

The ocean god chuckled. "That's them, alright."

Soon Dohko, with the help of Shaina and Marin, brought the Silver Saints to the room beside the Marinas. The Gold Saints were ordered to go back and rest in their Temples. Dohko, Shaina and Marin will come and check on them as soon as they were done with the Silvers. That left Poseidon and Athena alone. The ocean deity seemed calm, but Athena was another story.

She paced up and down uncomfortably, muttering a few words and biting her lower lip. Finally Poseidon couldn't stand it anymore.

"Would you stop that?" he said, "it's driving me crazy!"

"You don't know what's driving _me_ crazy," Athena replied.

"What's bothering you? Hades?"

"That, and one more thing," Athena said, "I was just thinking...what if...what if one of the Titans attacked Olympus? Father would be in trouble, and sister Artemis, and Apollo-niisan, and-"

"Are you nuts?" Poseidon said, "it's Zeus we're talking about. He won't go down so easily! And the twins, Artemis and Apollo? They're powerful. Not to mention they got Ares on their side. He's the god of war isn't he? Demeter, Dionysus, Hera, Aphrodite, Hephaestus. We Olympians will not be defeated by mere Titans. We'll seal them once and for all. We did it once before."

Athena was surprised at the god's comment, but she nodded.

Poseidon sighed. "My army was resting when yours and Hades' were fighting Oceanus. It is your turn to rest now. Let me go into battle."

It was obvious from the goddess' face that she looked relieved. She's been wanting to visit Seiya, but with Oceanus wrecking Atlantis into smithereens, she couldn't. This might be her only chance to do it.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Dohko prepared some medicine herbs while Shaina and Marin prepared bandages and stuff.

"It must be tough," Marin said, "I wish I were there. I could've helped."

"It was Athena's order, Marin," Shaina said, "I also wish to fight. But it seems like our duty is guarding the Sanctuary after all."

Dohko nodded. "Yeah. Even _I _can't go. Imagine, a gold saint! Not coming into battle! How humiliating."

Shaina chuckled. "It's not like you to be saying something like that."

"Can we check on the Gold Saints now?" Marin cut in, an anxious look behind her masked face.

"As soon as I'm done with the Cassiopeia saint, we're heading off to Pisces," Dohko replied.

"Oh, you can't forget that Lion, can't you? Even at a time like this you are still acting like a mother over him," Shaina said teasingly.

The Eagle obviously blushed. "SHUT UP!"

Just then, footsteps were heard, and Poseidon peered inside. "Excuse me," he said.

Dohko, Shaina and Marin whirled around and kneeled. "Yes?"

"No, no, there's no need to bow like that. I'm only coming over to ask if the Generals are ready to go now."__

"They should be," Dohko assured him, standing up, "they're in the next room. Please excuse us. We're going to check on the Gold Saints next." And with that, the Libra saint and the female saints hurried over to Pisces. Poseidon entered the next room.

When he opened the door, Sorrento and Isaac were already sitting up and talking. As soon as they saw him, their eyes widened and they scrambled up and kneeled.

"P...Poseidon-sama..." they stuttered.

"How are you feeling?"

Sorrento and Isaac were a little startled hearing the sea god's question, but they answered anyway. "Better," Sorrento said, Isaac nodded.

Poseidon actually looked relieved. "I'm afraid we must go now, Sorrento, Isaac. A Titan is most likely to be invading the Underworld right now, and we must help him."

"WHAT?" Isaac blurted out, "I...I mean...I mean why? We uh, helped Athena instead before, right? At the time of the Greatest Eclipse, I heard..."

"Yes, yes, indeed we do, but it's different now. In case you didn't know, Hades and his Specters, along with Athena and her Saints, were the very ones that helped me reclaim Atlantis. Now it's our turn to help them," the sea god explained, though he didn't look too pleased about it. Poseidon is such a stubborn person.

The Siren and the Kraken looked down. They weren't there when Atlantis was destroyed? Hades and Athena were the ones who assisted their Lord? Instead of them? Sorrento clenched his fists. _How could he lose to the Titan?_

"Wake the others. We're leaving. NOW." Poseidon ordered, and left the room.

Sorrento stood up. So did Isaac. "I guess we're going into the Underworld now, huh?"

"I guess so..."

Sorrento sighed. With a little of his Dead End Symphony, he managed to wake everyone up, and dashed outside to the Main Hall. Poseidon was already there, talking to Athena. Suddenly Isaac remembered something. He took this time to sneak out and ran toward the Twelve Temples.

Not long after, he reached Aquarius. Dohko and the girls must've passed through Aquarius already, because Camus was alredy standing, wearing ordinary clothes and gazing outside. Isaac shifted uncomfortably. "Umm...Master?"

"Yes?" Camus answered, not turning to face his disciple.

"I'm...going into battle now, and I thought I should see you first..." Isaac paused for a while.

"In...in case I don't come back...I just wanted to say..." he took a deep breath, "You were the best Teacher I ever had...and also a father to me. I...I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have-"

Before the Kraken could finish, a voice entered his mind. Someone was talking to him telephatically.

_Isaac, where are you? We're leaving now._

It was Io's voice.

_I'll be there in a minute, _Isaac assured him.

The Marine General looked up at the Aquarius. "I'll see you soon, Master." When Camus didn't reply, Isaac turned and left. It was fortunate for Camus, because Isaac couldn't see the tear streaming down his cheek.

"Stay safe..." Camus muttered softly.

_** ~Saint Seiya~**_

Athena trotted down the steps of the Twelve Temples and hurried down to Rodorio Village. As she walked, people bowed before her. It's not everyday that you see a goddess walking through the steps of a mere village. The goddess smiled slightly and nodded to them in approval, but despite her calm expression, her mind was racing.

Finally she stopped in front of a house a little bigger than the others. The walls were white and the roof was dark brown. It also had two floors...the Rodorio Village Health Center.

When Saori creaked the door open, the woman behind the counter looked up and widened her eyes.

Then she stood and bowed as deep as she could. "L...lady Athena! What brings you here, my Lady?"

"I'm looking for a patient," Saori replied, "no..._five _patients...my saints. I heard that they were being taken care of here...May I see them?"

The woman straightened up and nodded hard. "Of course! Right this way, Ma'am."

Athena smiled. "Thankyou."

The woman stepped in the corridor and checked the rooms by number.

"333...334...335...Ah, here we are."

Athena gulped as she stretched out her hand to turn the knob. Seeing Seiya in a condition like this...will she be able to bear it? Pushing away the thoughts, Saori moved forward and opened the door.

Inside lay five beds, all clean and white...with the Bronzes resting on them, eyes closed. Saori walked toward the first bed.

"Ikki..." she whispered, looking down at the Phoenix. A brave saint, reckless, and tough, but actually deep down, he cared for his loved ones as much as everyone else.

The second bed. "Shiryu," Athena said again. Wisest of them all, kind-hearted and an excellent fighter.

Third: "Hyoga." He may be an ice saint, but his heart is as warm as the summer breeze. When Camus asked him to forget his past, he couldn't. That just shows how he cherished his loved ones...

On the fourth bed, Shun laid down. The purest heart in this era, ironically used by Hades as a vessel, but stayed faithful and sacrificed much for the sake of humans...just like his constellation.

The fifth...

"Seiya?"

The said person was nowhere to be seen. The bed was empty. The blankets were messy and the pillows were all not in a good shape, as if someone was sleeping on them for centuries without waking up for even a second.

"Seiya!"


	7. Chapter 7: Pegasus Rises Again?

**Hi, guys...So sorry for the hiatus again :(...Seriously, I was busy! Right after the final exams ended, I have a looong family vacation. Plus, I have my piano exams coming. I may not update for a while.**

_**~Chapter 7: Pegasus rises again?~**_

The sight of Seiya's empty bed made even Athena's mind snap. Without much thinking, Saori bursted out of the medical room, running downstairs with a hard pant each step. This was one time she wished she was with Miho. Before he battle against the gold saints, the girl had tied Seiya together with the hospital bed knowing that he would run off. Maybe she had other crazy-yet-splendid idea of making Seiya stay inside his room.

When Saori was half-way across the corridor, she spotted a nurse walking by and stopped to ask if she knew anything about Seiya's disappearance.

The nurse bowed slightly before answering. "One of the patients in Room 335 is gone? I'm sorry, my Lady, I have no idea of where he might be. All I know is that a few hours ago, there were two people visiting his room."

Saori frowned. "Two people?"

The nurse nodded. "Both were girls. They looked pretty much the same age."

"What do they look like?" Saori asked curiously.

"Forgive me, Lady Athena. I haven't been paying too much attention-"

The nurse stopped when Saori held up her hand. "It's alright. I will find them myself. Let me know when these people come again, and _don't_ let the other four patients to leave the room if they're not well yet."

After the nurse promised everything, Saori left for Sanctuary. Seeing Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun and Ikki, she felt relieved, but she was worried about Seiya. That boy came rushing into everything, as reckless as ever. What's more, he had taken the pain of Hades' cursed sword. he won't be in any shape for battle. And those _visitors_...two girls? She had a vague idea of one of the girls, though.

_**SAINT SEIYA~**_

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Hades and Poseidon were in the middle of another Titan battle. The Titan this time was Krios, Titan of the South and Lord of Constellations. When Hades saw him, at first he felt relieved. Lord of Constellations. _Yeah right_. What could a Titan of stars possibly do?

But now, Hades felt he might have underestimated Krios a little. He was a Titan after all...brother of Kronos, his father. The thought made Hades froze in mid-battle. Kronos...he's awakening again? It was bad enough his dad had tried to wake six years ago, in which Athena's puny gold saints confronted. And now...he's here again. Just a moment ago Hades felt a slight uncomfortable feeling, a feeling he had never felt before. Fear? Probably. He would never admit it to anybody, but he did feel fear. Kronos is not just another god...he was his father, the one that had swallowed all his Olympian brothers and sisters. If it weren't for Rhea, his mom, they probably wouldn't have made it out.

However, Hades felt nothing now. Kronos rising? They could just beat him again. If the gold saints, _humans_, can do it then why couldn't he? Sure, this time Kronos is about ten times more powerful, but he's a god! _There's nothing I can't do_, Hades assured himself.

"Hades, what are you doing?" Poseidon yelled over the army.

The god snapped out of his thoughts. Without realizing it, he was thinking too much over his past.

Poseidon reflected a beam of light Krios had shot him. "Here I am trying to save your pathetic territory," he snapped, "and you're just standing around? Are you scared or what?"

"Shut up," Hades yelled back. After this is all over, he's going to beat the crap out of the sea god. Hades scanned the battlefield. Only 2/3 of his Spectres were still standing now. The same goes for Poseidon's Generals. The ones standing were...Kraken, Siren, Sea Dragon and Chrysaor.

Poseidon was engaged in close-combat with Krios. Unlike Oceanus, Krios was human-sized, so he could take advantage of that.

"What do you want, Krios?" Poseidon asked, dodging the Titan's sword, "you had your territory. The Underworld is not yours."

"Hah!" Krios scowled as he deflected Poseidon's trident, "I have always been underestimated! Titan of the South, Lord of Constellations! Rubbish! Now, I will claim the Underworld, and I shall rule over death in Hades' place!"

Poseidon charged, aiming for the crack in Krios' dark armour. Just now, Hades had managed to pierce through it. If he could just land another hit, maybe it would end the Titan. But Krios, being a Titan as he is, obviously would not let him strike so easily.

"Lord Poseidon!" Sorrento said, "let us help you!"

Poseidon looked over his shoulder. "No, I will handle him myself!"

Krios smirked. "You dare look behind you? The enemy is infront!"

Before the sea god could react, Krios swung his sword, hitting Poseidon's helmet until it fell off and clattered on the ground.

Krios pointed his blade to the god's forehead. "Go back and fall to eternal slumber once more, Poseidon...and never wake again!"

The Titan raised his sword as Poseidon closed his eyes, preparing for the pain.

Just then, another sword sprouted from Krios' chest, right at the spot where the crack is.

"Curse you!" was the last thing the Titan said before he spat a mountain of blood. Behind him, Hades stood silently, walking and pulling his sword back soon afterwards. As Krios collapsed with a loud boom, Poseidon walked over.

"I never said I need help," he grumbled.

"Zip it, water bag! You would've died if it weren't for me."

Suddenly, Poseidon's face turned from annoyance into alarm. Hades frowned, "What-"

Before he could finish, Poseidon grabbed his trident and threw it straight at Hades' face. As quick as lightning, Hades ducked out of it's way.

"WATCH IT!" Hades yelled, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

Poseidon's expression was now back to normal, calm but slightly arrogant. Without another word, he pointed at something behind Hades. Sure enough, when Hades turned around, Krios was still standing, raising his sword in one hand over his head. Poseidon's trident stuck out of it, making Krios' head spill a gunk of blood. His eyeballs were milky white, as if someone had coloured it with a piece of chalk.

"He's still standing..." Hades said unbelievingly.

"Mm-hmm. He survived your pathetic sword, corpse king," Poseidon smiled slyly.

Hades rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Whatever."

"Oh, and Hades?" Poseidon called back. Reluctantly, Hades turned.

"You would've died if it weren't for me!" Poseidon said mockingly.

Hades was about to smack him in the face, but he managed to hold his anger in. Ignoring the sea god, he turned to the Three Judges.

"Rhadamanthys," he called.

"Yes, my Lord," the Judge knelt.

"Go fetch Pandora. She's in Elysion now, I presume. She haven't woken up yet, although I must say it is a little strange. She usually appears the second I do. The Titan's power must've been influencing . At any cost, go wake her and tell her to open the Box."

Rhadamanthys frowned. "The box, as in..."

"Yes, Rhadamanthys, Pandora's Box. The box where Athena sealed the Twin Gods, Hypnos and Thanatos.

_**SAINT SEIYA~**_

Back at Sanctuary, Athena opened the doors of the Main Hall. Just as she suspected, Shion and Dohko were talking there.

"Dohko, call Marin, please."

The gold saint was surprised at the goddess' request, but he obeyed anyway. When he was gone, Saori turned to Shion.

"Shion...do you have any idea on what happened to Seiya? He was supposed to be in Rodorio's Health Center, but he was nowhere to be found."

Shion frowned. "I thought you knew about this, my Lady. Seiya is, in fact, here in Sanctuary."

"I thought so," she said, "who brought him here?"

"I did," came a voice from the doorway. And there, standing, was the Silver Saint Eagle Marin accompanied by Dohko.

"Marin..." Saori said, "and the other girl you brought with you is?"

"That would be Seika," the female saint replied, "as you know, she lived in the village with the old man she met years ago, when she still had amnesia. She knew that Seiya had been in war when we were battling Hades, but she hadn't seen him since. Earlier today she saw me going to Rodorio, and she insisted on bringing her along to where Seiya is. I felt sorry for her, so I did."

"And you brought Seiya here? Why?"

"I did not, my Lady. When we arrived, Seiya was wide awake, and his amnesia is gone too. He seemed happy to se his sister, but when he saw me, he began pestering me about your condition. He said he sensed a few intense cosmos these days, and he was worrying about you, my Lady. I knew he would panick if I told him there was another war, so I kept quiet. But that Seiya...he immediately ran out of the room to go to Sanctuary."

"Didn't the nurses notice him leaving?" Saori asked.

"He used the back door. Right now he's in there." Marin gestured toward one of the rooms in the Main Hall. Saori could feel the warm, gentle cosmo leaking from it...Seiya's. But then she frowned. _Why didn't I notice it before?_ She thought about it, and finally realized that the Titans' massive cosmos had been covering Seiya's.

Saori rushed to the room. When she opened the doors, there was Seiya, sitting on a chair while Seika was kneeling and bandaging his broken leg.

"Saori-san!" Seiya cried as soon as he saw her, trying to stand up.

"Hold on, Seiya, I'm not finished yet!" his sister scolded, "there. Now I'm done."

"Saori-san...where have you been? What are those massive cosmos? What's happening?"

Saori smiled. "You see..."

"There's a war coming," a deep voice said. In a blink of an eye, two men appeared, someone Seiya knew so well...Hades and Poseidon. They had teleported here from the Underworld.

"YOU!" Seiya cried, standing up despite his broken leg, "Poseidon! Hades! Why you-"

"Stop it, Seiya," Saori said sternly, "it's okay. They're our allies now."

Seiya stared at her like she'd emerged from a garbage truck_. "What?"_

With a sigh, Saori explained everything right from the start. How the Titans were rising, the deal she made with Hades and Poseidon, and the gold saint's resurrection.

"So," Seiya said when she finished, "you are helping us, right?" he looked at Hades and Poseidon.

The ocean god rolled his eyes. "Well, what do you think?"

"Pegasus," Hades mused, "the saint that was said to be able to injure me since the age of myths. It's a miracle you survived that sword I threw through your heart. I will enjoy cutting you to pieces after this is all over."

"Hades," Athena said, "the deal."

"Yes, yes, I know. It's a shame. But no matter...right now the real threat isn't Pegasus. By the way, Athena, I have more reinforcements coming! Hypnos and Thanatos are arriving soon."


	8. Chapter 8: Retrieving Pandora's Box

**Okay, I'm probably the worst updater in the world right now _ I'm sure you don't want to hear my excuses, so I'll get straight to the story. I PROMISE the next update will be done faster. This chapter is sort of a breather, so there won't be any battles, instead, focuses on Rhadamanthys' and Pandora's side, when they were about to fetch the Twins. I'm going to put more effort into the next chapters...I hope you'll like it. Thanks for sticking with me :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya**

_**~Chapter 8: Retrieving Pandora's Box~**_

"Hypnos and Thanatos?" Seiya cried, "not those double freaks again! Were they revived too?"

"Well, after you...uh..._defeated_ them, their souls went back to Pandora's box. I don't know about this reviving thing and all, but the Twins are different. Long story short, they're on our way here with Rhadamanthys and Pandora," Hades said matter-of-factly.

"I guess that's good news," Athena sighed, "we really do need more reinforcements."

"Yeah, well, if you need help so badly, why not call the other gods? I mean, I'm sure they're in Olympus doing nothing right now," Poseidon pointed out.

"I won't say they're in Olympus _doing nothing_," Athena said, "I'm sure they're trying their best to prevent Kronos from waking up."

"Hah!" Poseidon scowled, "it would be ages before our dad rises. Everyone we fought these days were only small-fries. Kronos needs time, you know. He can't just burst out of nowhere and attack us!"

Hades looked at him. "You know what? I have a feeling he actually WILL burst out of nowhere and attack us. And stop calling him 'dad'! It gives me the creeps."

"In any case," Athena cut in, "I think there's no one to help us anymore. We're own our own."

_**Saint Seiya~**_

Rhadamanthys stood in front of the space portal, right in front of the path of the gods into Elysium. The portal churned with the strangest bits and pieces: asteroid rocks, planets, anything you can find in outer space. Right when he was revived, Minos had told him that he'd been reckless when he was alive, making a jump into the portal and getting killed just because of it. The Wyvern swallowed. It IS pretty terrifying. Before he left for Pandora's box, Hades had given him a small part of his cosmo, saying that he needn't be worried of getting torn to shreds. The godly cosmo will protect him. Still, he was a little nervous...

"Rhadamanthys."

The judge jumped, then turned around to see who'd spoken. He found himself face to face with a woman with sleek purple-black hair with violet eyes, wearing a dark long-sleeved dress that reached up to her ankles, standing before him.

"Pandora-sama," he greeted, kneeling.

Wait..._Pandora_?

"What are you doing here gawking? Lord Hades would want the Twins as fast as possible," she scolded, tapping her foot impatiently.

"M-My apologies, Milady, I was..." Rhadamanthys didn't know what to answer. Well, his sole purpose was to...go wake her right? And she's here standing already!

But instead of pressing for details, Pandora waved her hand dismissively. "Alright, whatever. The most important thing now is to retrive the box."

The Judge nodded immediately, standing up. Pandora could be really terrifying when she was mad. Of course, HE'd experienced it before. He tried to ignore the fact that she'd known what Hades wants her to do right away, or the fact that she'd woken up when Hades clearly said she hadn't. But...oh well, he thought. Maybe Pandora just woke up _after_ Hades sent him to fetch her.

The raven-haired woman took his hand suddenly and, with a single leap, entered the path of the gods. It was hard to control where they were going...it's like swimming in a sea full of currents so strong they'd take you away with them. They just had to reach for the light, simple...but doing it was another matter. Luckily Rhadamanthys had wings on his surplice, so he could steer where he was going like the bronze saints did...or so he heard. With Pandora hanging onto his hand, at last he made it to the entrance of Elysium.

Once in, Rhadamanthys' expression looked like he'd just seen Heaven. Literally. The judge had never seen anything like this before. He'd been in the Underworld for millenia! Sure, he'd been a living person once and obviously knew what a "field of flowers" was like, but this is way beyond all that. The sky was blue...for once not blood red like in the world of the dead. Flowers varying in colours and types bloomed everywhere, patches of green grass showing underneath. Even creatures like butterflies fluttered around beautifully.

As much as he wanted to take off his surplice and roll around in the grass, Rhadamanthys knew now it wasn't time for that. Turning to the woman beside him, he asked, "Where is the box, Milady?"

Pandora's violet eyes widened as if she'd just realized the problem. "Oh...yes...it's inside the temple over there." She pointed to a building similar to Greek ruins in the distance.

Rhadamanthys nodded, walking forward to the direction of the ruins, but after a few steps, he noticed that the black-haired girl wasn't following. When he turned around, she was still standing at the same spot. However, something, Rhadamanthys knew, seemed off. Pandora's eyes weren't glinting like they were before. They were empty and hollow. Her face was pale and her hands were slightly shaking. She wasn't looking up either...she was staring at the ground.

Curious and slightly worried, Rhadamanthys called, "Ma'am...?"

No answer.

"Ma'am?"

Still no answer.

"Ma'am? Lady Pandora?"

At the sound of her name, finally the woman looked up, slightly startled. "Y-yes?"

The judge frowned. She wasn't usually like this. "Aren't you coming, Milady?"

She hesitated for a while, which made the Judge even more curious on why the woman was acting strangely. Pandora was extremely loyal to Hades, which drives her to fulfill his demands as soon as possible without delay. Right now, the usual Pandora would have ran toward the ruins and snatch the box immediately, and yet...here she was, looking like a lost child. Come to think of it...Pandora was at the space portal before him, right? Why din't she just leap into it right away? Why didn't she go inside herself, when she had the neckalce from Hades and didn't have anything to worry about? Why did she, in the name of Hades' surplice..._wait_ for him?

"A-ah...sorry about that...I-I'm coming," Pandora asnwered, snapping Rhadamanthys out of his thoughts. Before the Judge could ask her what was wrong, she'd sprinted full speed ahead, holding up her skirt as she ran.

Rhadamanthys blinked for a while before shrugging. If it didn't concern him, then why care?

Finally they'd made it to the ruins. Among those pieces of white concrete and fragments of pillars, there was one building, like a small temple, which was probably the only building whole aside from the one where Hades' coffin resides.

The Judge watched as Pandora's slightly shaking hands gripped the handle, opening the door. Inside the room was dark. There was really nothing in there, except for one tall round table in the middle. On top of it was a small treasure chest-shaped box with a tattered Athena seal.

And then...there it is again, that empty and hollow look in Pandora's violet orbs. However, this time, she saw him looking, shaking her head in response.

"I'm fine...I'm fine..." was her answer, but to Rhadamanthys, it was more like she was trying to calm herself rather than telling him she was alright.

"I was...reminded of the past," she said after some time, "every time I was about to open the box, I would always remember when I first did it...back when the Einstein castle was still whole, when my family was still alive. I was a fool to open this...this chest. The time Hypnos and Thanatos appeared, my life changed. Everyone in the castle died, leaving me, the sole survivor, alone. Right now I'm completely used to serving Lord Hades, but...sometimes...I don't know."

All the while Pandora was talking, Rhadamanthys stayed silent. Well, what was he supposed to say, anyway? Besides, he'd heard that story before...how Pandora became part of this never-ending cycle of Hades' reincarnation. It's natural for her to get sad when she remembers how her family died. At least, THAT explained her weird behavior from before. Figures...he should have known. But what really bothered him was this war, and what are they going to do once it's all over. Another war with Athena, maybe? That'd be nice.

Pandora held the chest and pushed the lid over, a blinding light filling the room soon after. When it subsided, the Twin Gods were already in front of them, their massive cosmos making the air in the room a lot more tense. Instantly, Pandora and the Wyvern knelt.

"Lord Hypnos, Lord Thanatos," Pandora said, bowing her head.

The God of Sleep,Hypnos, spoke first. "It's been a while, Pandora."

**A/N: Done^^ For all readers who'd read and reviewed, you have my deepest thanks.**


End file.
